


Luthor secrets

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon knows this is the only way to keep her safe but he still feels guilty





	Luthor secrets

Kon woke up and just knew that mischief was afoot. He knew it and he had to push off his sheets with a sigh. He allowed himself a few minutes to jump into his bath before he left his room. His hair was still dripping as he went down the hallway to the room he knew had to be empty.

The door was not ajar the passcode was still on it but when Kon unlocked it he was unsurprised to find it empty. He had known the moment he had opened his eyes that she had gotten out. How could he be surprised about any of that? He knew her so well.

He was so unsurprised that as he checked the other rooms just in case but found them how he expected them to be. Of course they were empty, as if she would linger there when she had been granted such a rare opportunity.

He and Lex agreed on many things but he and his father disagreed on just as many things. When it came to her however… Kon sighed before he pressed in the passcode for the roof. When it came to her, he and Lex could not find a proper solution.

Both of them had their worries and concerns. They both wanted to do the best for her. Lex wanted to hide her, sometimes Kon wanted to do it as well. But he knew that confinement was not the way. It had been hard then, it was hard now and it would only get harder in time. There was so little they could do for now. Even as Luthors.

The doors whooshed open and he folded his arms as he stared out onto the roof. To the right was the helipad. To the left a little too close to the edge for his liking was a small figure. He could see her red hair blowing in the wind. Her purple dress was wiping around as well as she sat close to the edge. High up like this there were not many that could spot her.

It was still dangerous though. Not everyone would have their eyes pinned to the top of the Luthor towers but it would take just one to cause questions that Kon and Lex did not want asked. But there was little they could do when it came to her, she asked for so little. She was spoiled a bit but she never asked for more than they could give.

And if she wanted a little fresh air, a little space and the chance to look down at the world that he and Lex sheltered her from… how could he really stop any of that?” Kon sighed and closed his eyes to give himself strength. Lex would be away for a few more days and that left him in charge of his baby sister.

She really knew the ones to test. With Lex she would never dare to come to the roof. Lex moved faster than she could and outwitting him was something Lena had to grow older to accomplish. For now, Lex could head her off. Kon now, he still had a long way to go.

Besides, it was hard to deny her when he wanted to give her the world himself. he shook himself before he walked carefully forward. He doubted she had heard the door or his approach so he was slow and easy before he took a seat by her side. Lena never flinched but she did lean against him. Pressed her red curls against his arm.

“Morning.” She said softly. “I came outside.” He watched the way she kicked her feet as she spoke. “I wanted to look at the city.”

“I know.” He understood. “You could have woken me up.” His eyes moved to the buildings below and he swallowed. One made him dread. He and Clark were not on bad terms but they certainly were not on good terms either. “Outside is dangerous Lena.”

The world could see her and they would be in the world of trouble. Right now he and Lex were hiding Lena’s entire existence from the world until she was older and ready. Lex had learned his lesson. It was what he had explained to Kon after a dimension jump and kidnapping. The event had given Lex Lena and his father was determined to keep her safe.

The media liked Luthor blood and tears. Lex had learned that lesson early and Kon had come to learn the same lesson. It had been hard under Clark’s shadow but the media played a totally different game when they realized he was connected to Lex. They were merciless.

They would never be allowed to turn their fangs on his baby sister. Kon would not allow it, so no one got close. No one learned about her until they were ready. It sounded good in theory but she was still a person, still a kid. A huge Luthor penthouse could only do so much. Connecting buildings only did so much. Lena was trapped within LexCorp no matter how one looked at it.

Kon knew it was for the best but his heart still bled for his baby sister. He had been the one to take her flying. Late at night secretly. Giving her a taste of the world and the skies. Lex took her to Labs to keep her mind fresh and to feed her curiosity. Together they tried to make certain she lacked nothing.

But she had no friends, no one her own age to play with. It hurt Kon’s heart and he knew it bothered Lex as well while there was nothing they could currently do. Lena had to be protected, no one could learn of her. It simply was not safe.

“I wanted to look at it alone.” She drew up her foot as she leaned against him. “Kon-El.” She said softly. “Sometimes I want to listen and look at the city. Sometimes I just want to think.” She smiled a smile too old for her face and Kon’s heart hurt. “Sometimes I’m lonely and sometimes I want to come up here and realize I’m never alone.”

“Dad doesn’t like you outside.” He hugged her close to him. “But I understand.” He said softly. “I like to remember I’m not alone too. I look out like this too.”

“Being high up like this feels like freedom too.” She laughed softly. “I see why you like it.”

“It’s better with someone.” He said softly. “But we should go in soon. Not right now, in a few minutes.” It was really hard to make her do the right thing.”

X

“Lex.” The voice made Lex close his eyes and he wanted to hurt something. “It’s been a while.”

“Superman.” Lex eyed the man’s clothes and cursed Bruce mentally. He had not wanted to be here; he had not wanted to help in the first place. Now that he had helped he wanted to go home. Back to his company, his son and his people. Back to seeing his little miracle and hearing her laugh. Being around Clark was the last thing he wanted to do. “Has it been long? Here I was thinking it couldn’t be long enough for me.”

“Not surprised.” Clark muttered before he raised hopeful eyes to Lex. “I know Kon is with you. Any chance I can borrow him for some training? The titans cancelled theirs so I wanted to take advantage of that now I’m free. I know he’s living with you.”

“I’m not surprised you know that.” Lex muttered. “But he isn’t living with me. He goes back and forth. The Titans Tower is still his main base. The house in Hawaii is second.”

“He still goes to you a lot Lex.” Clark said softly. “And I know he won’t come to me. At least not that easily. I’m willing to wait for him to come to me. I just want to create some opportunities to help him get stronger.”

“You know where he is, you can always ask.” Lex pointed out.

“I’m not going to invade his space.” Clark looked awkward. “I get the feeling that if I do that I’ll make things worse. Besides…” He looked at Lex steadily. “I know there is something both of you aren’t telling me.”

“As always. I have many things I choose not to share with you.” Lex waved away. “Because it doesn’t concern you Superman.”

“The only reason I’m letting it slide is because Kon would never involve himself in anything that goes the League’s principles. I have no clue what you’re doing Lex but if Kon is keeping it a secret… it really must not involve me.”

“Very little involves you. Not that it stopped you before.” Lex gave Clark his back before he paused. “But it’s nice to see that with age something about you changed. You gained some sense. That’s nice, some tact too. it’s about time.” He looked over his shoulder. “I’ll make no promises but you should let Batman know what kind of training you want to do. He’ll pass it onto me and Kon can see if it will make him stronger. Neither of us want a repeat of the last invasion.”

“Exactly.” Clark said softly. “I know you’re training him too Lex but I just… I don’t want a repeat either.”

“Good.” Lex began to walk but he kept his tone the same. Clark would hear it all the same. “Nice to see you understand some things Clark.”

X

“Daddy!” She was such a precious thing. Lex scooped her up before he hugged her tightly. Leaving her alone always hurt him. It was hard to let her out of his sight. With no public record of her, it would be so easy to remove her.

But it was so hard to let the vultures know of her existence. He had promised her mother he would do everything to protect their child. Lex would go to his grave doing just that. He kissed her cheek and frowned at the scent he picked up, it was faint but still…

“Darling.” He pulled back to look her in the face. “Did you go to the roof again?” She had not inherited his fear of heights. Fearless and going where many feared to thread. Keeping her safe and a secret grew harder with everyday. He had known she would try and creep out but still, he had changed the passcodes.

“I wanted to see the sky. I wanted to see the city.” She was proud of saying that. “I went early in the morning Daddy.” She made a sad face and his heart melted. “Are you mad?”

“Disappointed and worried.” Lex corrected as he hugged her. “I know it’s hard staying inside Lena.” He had battled himself over his choice. He hated it almost as much as she had to but there was no choice. Lex still had many more things to put into place. “Daddy’s working hard so that you won’t have to for much longer.” Just a few more years, a bit longer and he would have the power, strength and connections that he needed. “Soon Lena.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.” She said softly as she grabbed at his face. “I don’t want to make you upset but it gets boring when I’m here. I can’t go to the labs by myself. I get bored of the lessons. Kon has to go a lot.” She looked down at the ground. “And you weren’t here.”

“Soon.” Lex promised his daughter. “Very soon sweet heart. No matter where you are or what you are doing you’ll be safe from everyone. I promise.” He smiled. “Now, can Daddy have a hug and a kiss? I had a very tiring trip.”

“Yes!” Only when she laughed did she seem like her age. Lex smiled into the wet kiss she gave his cheek before he gave her one of her own. Her soft giggles warmed his heart as he made mental plans to keeping her entertained, educated and most importantly inside.

X

“That’s dangerous little Miss.” Clark said softly as he stopped by the balcony. “You should go inside before your Daddy worries.”

“I just wanted to come outside for a bit.” She slid off the balcony and stood instead. “I know who you are now.” She tilted her head as she watched him. “You’re Kon’s Papa.”

“Yes.” Even though Kon-El would rather choke than admit that allowed. “And your Daddy is also his Daddy.”

“You aren’t my Mommy though.” Lena’s face changed then. “I think she’s dead. Daddy doesn’t like talking about her.”

“I can bet.” Clark sighed. “You wouldn’t make your Daddy very happy speaking to me. You should go back inside.”

“You spoke to me first. Back on the roof.” She glanced at him again before she looked at the sky. “I haven’t made up my mind about you yet. Daddy says he’s going to tell people about me really soon so maybe I’ll know what to think then. When I see different sides to you besides Tv, here and reports.”

“That’s up to you.” Clark’s eyes moved to the open balcony doors. “But your Daddy loves you very much. You shouldn’t worry him.”

“I know Daddy loves me.” The look she gave Clark made him smile. “But Daddy doesn’t like you.” She pointed out. “Kon either.” She looked him over. “So when I have to see you, when I’m real to everybody else. What will I think about you?”

“Well… how do you feel about me now?” Clark smiled. “It won’t bother me if you hate me.”

“I don’t know how I feel. You’re just nothing right now.” Her honesty made Clark wince. “Not important and not in the way. So I don’t know.” She stretched and turned around. “I bet I’ll know after Dad tells the world though. How to feel about you… and everyone else.”

Clark watched her leave and sighed when she locked the balcony doors behind her. He shot to the sky deep into the clouds above to clear his head. Every single Luthor he had encountered kept confusing his mind. Still, she was a decent kid so far. Intelligent and polite, her eyes were just like Lex’s but that was fine with Clark. There was nothing wrong with that.

 


End file.
